The adoption of Computerized Physician/Provider Order Entry (CPOE) systems in healthcare environments has offered many benefits to healthcare and effectively presented serious medication errors. However, alert fatigue is an unintended consequence of implementing CPOE systems. Alert fatigue is caused by an excessive number of alerts/warnings about items (e.g., Drug-drug/Drug-Allergy interactions, contraindications, dosages, etc.). As a result, providers may pay less attention to or even ignore vital alerts, thus limiting these systems' effectiveness which impacts patient care and safety. There is no current solution to counter alert fatigue by controlling the frequency of alerts or suppressing the alerts for a given patient and condition without having a negative impact on patient care and safety.